On the day of Snow
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: Robin and Starfire go out to play in the snow, what happens when Starfire falls in icy water?


_**On the day of Snow**_

_**I know it doesn't snow in Jump City much, if at all, but just pretend...**_

Starfire woke up and glanced out her bedroom window at the winter wonderland that was called Jump City that lay before her. A white sheet of snow covered the ground, and the water around the tower glistened with a sheet of ice. Starfire had never seen snow before, and the excitement of something new was almost too much for her. She needed to tell somebody of this magnificent new thing she'd discovered and who better to tell then her best friend Robin. She got out of her warm bed and tiptoed down the tower hallways, being careful not to wake any of the others up. Finally she came to Robin's room, and knocked softly.

"Robin? Friend Robin, I seek you companionship!" Starfire whispered softly, and heard somebody move behind the door.

Robin's door slid open and revealed the boy wonder, hair ruffled, uniform crinkled, and eyes full of sleep standing in front of Starfire.

"Morning Star, what is it?" Robin asked.

"It appears over the night the earth has turned white, friend. I wish for you to see!" Starfire told him.

Robin sighed, realizing he'd just been woken up for the most common thing besides rain. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up, figuring now that Starfire has discovered the snow she would want him to explain to her what it is.

"Alright, show it to me." Robin told her, and Starfire grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway into her room.

"Look!" Starfire exclaimed and pointed excitedly out the window.

Sure enough, it was only snow.

"It's snow Starfire..." Robin told her, and Starfire cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Snow is like frozen rain." Robin explained.

"But Robin, if the rain was frozen would it not still be blue? Why is the snow not blue, Robin?" Starfire questioned.

"I don't know...it's just not I guess. Have you ever played in the snow before?" Robin asked, forgetting that Starfire hadn't even seen snow before.

"No, I have not. You are aloud to play in the snow?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, it's allot of fun, you should try it." Robin told her.

"Do you wish to join me?" Starfire hoped Robin would say yes.

"Sure, just let me get something warmer on, maybe you should to." Robin suggested.

"No, my body is stronger then yours, I am able to withstand these conditions better." Starfire explained.

"Alright, then how about you go on out and I'll meet you there?" Robin said.

Starfire nodded and Robin went to his room to put on something warm, and Starfire headed outside.

Once outside Starfire fell back into the snow, giggling at the fluffiness of it. She sat up, flakes of snow sticking to her auburn hair, giving her a powdered sugar look. Suddenly something glistening caught Starfire's eye. It was hanging from the tower, a small dagger made of ice. She walked toward it and wrapped her slender fingers around it, it was freezing. She broke it off the tower and looked at it, it slightly resembled a Popsicle, but sharper. She wanted to taste it, to see if it had the same sweet taste a Popsicle did, so she slipped the icicle into her mouth. It tasted like water to Starfire's disappointment, and she took it out. She began to walk the yard again, wondering what was taking Robin so long when she came to the water. It looked pretty glistening the light of the sun that was peeking through a cloud. She reached out her free hand to touch it, she leaned some of her weight on the ice and fell forward, and it was slippery. Starfire giggled and reached out to touch it again, but this time when she put her weight on it a tiny crack appeared in the ice, and it got bigger, until Starfire toppled forward into the ice cold water.

xOxOxOXoxOxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxO

Starfire gasped as the icy cold water filled her lungs, and consumed her body. She'd never been so cold in her life. She struggled to make it to the shore, but the water was numbing her, and she was unable to move. She was loseing body heat fast, and doing everything she could to stay above the water but she couldn't remember how to swim.

'Come on brain, work.' Starfire thought frantically.

That didn't help, she began to sink and her eye sight faded, and everything around her went black.

xOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOx

Robin sighed and opened the door to go outside. A cold wind swirled around him and he pulled his coat tighter around him. He stepped outside and called

"Starfire, I'm here."

Nobody answered and he assumed she was off having fun in the snow somewhere, so he went to look for her. He saw a body shaped snow indent and laughed, she must have figured out how to make a snow angel and he saw her foot prints leading to the side of the tower, where two icicles stood, she must have discovered icicles also. Robin could just imagine her, picking the icicle off the house, tasting, because she seemed to taste things allot, and as he imagined her, he followed the rest of her footprints. She tasted the icicle and turned, noticed the beautiful water and couldn't resist touching the ice that covered it, her walking to the ice, touching it, falling through the ice...Robin's brain suddenly sent off alarm signals. A giant hole was close to the shore, a broken icicle laid on the edge, and Starfire was nowhere to be seen.

"Starfire!" he yelled, and raced toward the ice.

He stuck his hand into the water and felt around.

'Holy shit, that's freezing.' he thought and his urge to find Starfire suddenly became even more desperate.

Robin groped around under the water, until finally when the water was up to his shoulder he felt the half frozen ends of her hair. He reached down farther and grabbed her upper arm, and quickly yanked Starfire out of the water. Once on land he looked her over. Her lips were blue, her eyelashes had formed tiny ice crystals on them, her hair was almost stiff from the icy water, and her skin was colder then ice. Robin lifted her and ran to the tower, determined to make her wake up.

xOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOx

Robin kneeled next to the couch; Starfire was laying on it, blankets thrown onto of her. He originally was going to throw her in a bath of warm water, but remembered something her heard on the discovery channel, that you shouldn't do that. He waited anxiously for her to wake up, and ten minutes later her eyes snapped open and she began shaking furiously. Her teeth chattered together and she looked over at Robin.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"C..C..C..c..c old" Starfire shivered.

"I know," Robin said, and climbed onto the couch next to her.

Starfire moved closer to Robin, because he was warm and Robin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was shaking so bad that Robin wished there were something he could do to stop it.

"So, how exactly did you fall into the water?" Robin asked, after Starfire's shivering had died down a little.

"I..I, thought it was p..p..retty." Starfire explained, "And I..I..I t..touched it and f..fel..ll."

"Oh, I should have been there Star. If I came out sooner this wouldn't have happened." Robin told her, blaming himself like he always did.

"I..It is not your fault." Starfire said.

"Yeah it is Starfire. If you love somebody you should always be there to protect them! And where was I? Getting dressed." Robin blurted out, not realizing he'd just admitted he loved her in the sentence.

"You love me?" Starfire asked, briefly forgetting how cold she was.

"I said that?" Robin asked, a deep blush coming to his cheeks.

"Yes." Starfire giggled.

"The truth is, Starfire I...I..the truth, I, this." Robin leaned forward and kissed her, sending sparks through both of them.

Starfire deepened the kiss, but eventually they broke apart, from the lack of air.

"That was.." Starfire breathed

"Amazing.." Robin finished.

Starfire smiled and leaned more into Robin.

"You're not shivering anymore." Robin noticed.

"I know," Starfire said "maybe falling in to that pond was not a bad thing."

"Maybe, but how about you don't do that again.." Robin laughed.

"It is a promise." Starfire said, and Robin and Starfire stayed on the couch until the other Titans woke up.

xOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxxOxOxOXoxOxx

**I was as bored as hell so I wrote that. I hope you like it.**

**QUESTION TO THINK ABOUT,**

**In places where they speak Spanish and watch Teen Titans, is Mas y Menos called Plus and Minus and speak English?**


End file.
